


Harry Potter et le Mai Tai de la Mort

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry décide de se prendre des vacances. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Voldemort en fasse autant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter et le Mai Tai de la Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la traduction de _Harry Potter and the Mai Tai of Doom_ , une fic de Sushi. Malheureusement, le lien que j'avais pour l'original est mort, mais j'ai toujours le document word si il y en a que ça intéresse.  
> Cette fic est pré tome 5 et la traduction date de 2007. Correction par sarah_umi.

Harry s’étira. Ses tongs dépassaient du bord de sa chaise longue, pendouillant entre ses orteils. Il sirota un peu son Mai Tai et soupira. "Mince. Encore vide." 

Le rythme continu de la musique hula et les "ooh" des touristes qui regardaient les danseurs autour du feu éviter de justesse une auto-immolation saturaient l’air. C’était une nuit chaude et humide, et une brise salée flottait sur la plage. Harry se releva et jeta un œil à aux verres à cocktail vides qui l’entouraient. Il traîna sa carcasse – vêtue d’un T-shirt hawaiien et tout et tout- vers le bar. "Hé! Un autre!" 

Le barman, un homme aigre portant un sarong et un t-shirt sur lequel on pouvait lire "Lali's Trade Winds Resort", s’approcha de lui et lui lança un regard suspicieux. Prenant la noix de coco vide, il lui demanda : "T’es _sûr_ que t’as 21 ans, gamin?" 

"Yep, c’est ce que dit mon passeport, n’est-ce pas?" 

Le barman renifla. " _Haole na opio_ ," murmura-t-il en s’éloignant. 

Harry se percha sur un tabouret et tapa des doigts sur le bar. Il laissa son regard errer autour de lui, souriant à l’idée de son anonymat. Pas une seule personne ne l’avait reconnu dans cette station balnéaire moldue de l’autre côté du monde. Et c’était bien ce qu’il recherchait. Entre Hermione, qui le soûlait toutes les dix minutes au sujet des trois ASPICs qu’il avait ratés, et Voldemort qui était tout le temps sur son dos (la raison pour laquelle il avait raté ces maudits examens), il était prêt à étrangler quelque chose. C’était seulement à l’aide de quelques sorts anti-pistage et un certain nombre de saloperies de Transplanage un peu partout sur les quatre continents qu’il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la demi-douzaine de gardes du corps auto déclarés qui lui collaient aux fesses. 

Il n’y avait qu’une seule autre personne au bar, un type pâle et squelettique portant un t-shirt noir avec des petits cocktails imprimés. Il fixait les rangées de bouteilles étincelantes exposées sur le mur en face de lui, sortant de son verre une cerise qu’il glissa dans sa bouche. Harry observa l’homme et, un instant plus tard, celui-ci cracha la queue du fruit qui atterrit sur une serviette, nouée en son centre.Peut-être était-ce à cause des trois Mai Tais qu’il avait déjà bus, mais Harry ne pu s’empêcher d’applaudir. 

Le type leva son regard vers lui. Les yeux verts de Harry s’agrandirent au même instant que les rouges de l’homme. Harry glapit et tomba de son tabouret, à la recherche de sa baguette. 

Avant qu’il ne puisse l’attraper, un pied sandalé s’écrasa sur sa main droite. "Bordel, qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?" siffla Voldemort. "Bon sang, j’essaie de me prendre une semaine sans t’avoir sur le dos à essayer de me tuer – _une foutue semaine_ \- et en moins de deux te voilà en train de baver dans mon Zombie !" Il tourna autour de Harry, son cocktail à la main. Son short couvrait à peine deux genoux encore plus noueux que ceux de Harry. "Eh bien?" 

"Eh bien quoi?" 

"Est-ce que tu vas me laisser avoir mes vacances ou pas?" Le Mage Noir avait son nez plat froncé. 

"Qu’est-ce que vous _faites_ ici?" 

"J’essaie de t’éviter, et d’éviter tous les idiots qui veulent me descendre." Voldemort s’accroupit. Il se pencha assez près pour que Harry puisse sentir l’odeur de rhum dans son souffle. "Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres aussi apprécient un peu de paix et de tranquillité, tu sais. " 

"Okay." Harry libéra sa main et se redressa sur ses coudes. "Tout comme les Survivants." 

"Très bien, alors." Voldemort se releva. Sa chemise était agitée par une légère brise. "Je suppose qu’on va se contenter de se laisser tranquille l’un l’autre jusqu’à ce que les circonstances nous forcent à retourner à la civilisation ??" 

"Sans blague." 

Voldemort renifla et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe –inexistante. Il jeta un œil au bar, sortit un billet de sa poche, et le posa sur le comptoir. Quand sa main revint dans le champ de vision de Harry, elle tenait une noix de coco. Il la tendit à Harry. "Là. Et ne prétends plus jamais que je n’ai jamais fait quelque chose de _gentil_ pour toi." 

Les sourcils froncés suspicieusement, Harry tendit la main et prit la noix de coco. "Merci," fi-t-il. Il renifla prudemment la boisson avant d’en prendre une gorgée. Quand rien ne se dissout, ne gela, ou ne prit feu, il prit une plus grande gorgée. Se relevant, il s’épousseta pour faire tomber le sable de ses vêtements. "Bon ben... À la prochaine." 

"Dans mes cauchemars," marmonna Voldemort en se perchant à nouveau au bar. 

Regardant par-dessus son épaule tout le long, Harry trottina jusqu’à sa chaise longue. Il s’y laissa tomber, Mai Tai à la main. La musique hula et les "ooh" des touristes retentissaient toujours, mais Harry les ignora. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la silhouette à la chemise noire penchée au-dessus de son Zombie ; il lui semblait bien que l’autre l’observait aussi. 

* * *

Harry s’effondra au bar et grogna. Le soleil couchant envoyait des traînées rouge sang sur les murs, et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d’eau de mer venant du monstrueux rouleau qu’il venait de se prendre sur la tête. Un doux ricanement réussi presque à le distraire de sa honte.

"Les Gremlins(1) doivent rester sur la plage, Potter." 

Harry le regarda en plissant les yeux. "Comme si vous pouviez faire mieux." 

Voldemort sourit et prit une noix du Brésil. Il la mastiqua quelques secondes. Avalant, il répondit "J’ai fait du surf plusieurs fois. Un des rats que j’ai habité quand j’étais incorporel s’est retrouvé sur un bateau en route pour l’Australie. On apprend beaucoup en naviguant avec des membres du Club de Surf de la Grande Barrière de Corail." 

"Ça vous arrive de ne pas être au bar?" 

"Non." Voldemort prit une autre noix du Brésil et tendit le bol à Harry. "Vas-y, je ne les ai pas empoisonnés. Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais en vacances." 

Harry jeta un regard suspicieux aux noix. Très précautionneusement, il prit une noix de macadamia et l’inspecta avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche. "Merci," marmonna-t-il en mâchant. 

"Est-ce que tu veux un autre Mai Tai?" 

"Pourquoi? Qu’est-ce que vous allez mettre dedans?" 

Voldemort soupira. "J’essaie d’être _gentil_ , Potter. Comme je viens de le dire, je suis en vacances. Les massacres et les pillages sont du _travail_. Est-ce que _toi_ tu travailles pendant les vacances ? " 

"Non, mais..." 

"Précisément. Maintenant tu vas essayer de te montrer poli et civilisé, d’accord ? " 

"J’allais dire ‘mais je hais mon boulot’. C’est pas facile d’essayer tout le temps de vous tuer." Harry fouilla dans le bol de noix jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve trois autres macadamias. Il les fourra dans sa bouche. 

"Comme si j’étais plus heureux à essayer de botter tes jeunes fesses insolentes." 

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça, alors il ne dit rien. Pendant qu’il triait le reste des noix de macadamia, Voldemort commanda un Mai Tai et un autre Zombie. 

"Je vais avoir besoin de voir la carte d’identité de votre fils, Monsieur," dit le barman, cette fois un jeune homme du coin qui n’avait pas l’air plus vieux que Harry lui-même. 

"Je ne suis _pas_ son fils," répliqua Harry, essayant de ne pas s’énerver. Il raidit ses épaules et retourna à ses noix.

"Ce n’est pas mon fils." 

"Alors j’ai besoin de voir la pièce d’identité de votre petit ami, Monsieur. " 

Harry releva la tête et fixa le jeune homme, la bouche ouverte. Pointant un doigt vers Voldemort, il cria "Vous pensez ce cinglé est mon _petit ami_ ?" Il entendit Voldemort émettre un son choqué étouffé, et dut combattre le sourire inattendu qui lui montait aux lèvres. 

Le barman haussa les épaules. "Désolé. Mais j’ai toujours besoin de voir une pièce d’identité." 

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Harry ouvrit une fermeture éclair sur son short. Il fouilla dans la poche magiquement imperméable où il gardait sa baguette, son passeport, son porte-monnaie et un nombre inconsidéré de préservatifs (un garçon a le droit de rêver, non ?). Il sortit le passeport et l’ouvrit sans regarder. Voldemort ricana dans son verre. 

"Quoi?" demanda Harry. 

"Intéressante photographie, Potter." 

Harry regarda le passeport et grogna. Un des préservatifs – parfumé à l’ananas en plus- s’était collé au passeport, juste à l’emplacement de la photo. Il le récupéra et le remit dans sa poche, essayant d’ignorer le ton rouge que venait de prendre sa peau. "Pas un mot," marmonna-t-il. 

"J’ai toujours su que tu étais un fruit." 

"La ferme." 

"Un gros avec des pointes, en plus." 

"J’ai dit la ferme." 

"Où est ton petit copain?" 

"J’vais vous frapper." 

"Ooh." Voldemort lui fit un grand sourire et prit une longue gorgée de son Zombie. "Tu pourrais peut-être vraiment me laisser une marque cette fois-ci." 

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. "La ferme." 

Voldemort ricana. Il prit le bol de noix. "Bon sang," marmonna-t-il. "Tu aurais mangé toutes les noix de macadamia tout seul, n’est-ce pas ?" 

* * *

"Peut-être que tu devrais rejoindre le monde Moldu, Potter." 

"La ferme." 

"Une brillante carrière t’attend dans la vente de voiture." 

"J’ai dit la ferme!" Harry se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets du bar. Il toucha à nouveau son visage rouge et endolori, et grimaça. "Ow." 

"Gremlin," marmonna Voldemort du coin de la bouche. 

"J’vous botterais les fesses au Quidditch." 

"Et moi les tiennes sur une longboard." Voldemort se frotta le menton, évaluant Harry du regard. 

"Whaa, j’suis tombé de ma planche. La belle affaire. Où sont les noix ? " Harry releva la tête et attrapa le petit bol en bois. Il prit une poignée de noix de macadamia et les lança dans sa bouche les unes après les autres. 

"Oui, et tu as avalé et régurgité la moitié du Pacifique." 

"Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas, de toute façon ? " 

"J’attrapais quelques vagues." 

"Je _veux dire_ , pourquoi est-ce qu’il fallait que vous choisissiez _ma plage_?" 

"C’est un pays libre." Voldemort fit une pause. "Enfin, ce le sera jusqu’à ce que j’y prenne le pouvoir." 

Harry renifla et remua le bol pour attraper les noix du Brésil. "C’est ça, comme si ça allait arriver un jour." 

"Et pourquoi pas ? C’est pas comme si tu avais déjà réussi à me vaincre. " 

"Et alors ? Je m’améliore, et on a des gens puissants avec nous. " 

"Comme qui ?" 

"Dumbledore." Harry leva un doigt. Le barman– l’homme aigre en sarong, à nouveau- lui montra une noix de coco à Mai Tai et Harry acquiesça. 

"Pitié... Ce vieux fou ne reconnaîtrait pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres s’il lui mordait les fesses." 

"J’ai pas besoin d’entendre parler de votre vie sexuelle." 

Au grand amusement de Harry, Voldemort frissonna. "Maintenant c’est _moi_ qui me dit que je pourrais aller vendre des Buicks." 

"Peut-être qu’on pourrait faire des affaires ensemble," gloussa Harry. 

Des yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui et s’étrécirent. "Je peux en faire rouler une sur ta tête ?" 

"Beurk." 

Voldemort soupira et demanda un autre Zombie. "Qui d’autre?" 

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ? Vous aller les attaquer, ensuite." 

"On échange?" 

"Quoi?" 

"Je te donne un nom, tu m’en donne un en échange." 

Harry fronça les sourcils. "C’est ridicule." 

"Pourquoi est-ce ridicule ?" 

"Comment je sais que vous dites la vérité ?" 

"Comment je c’est que _tu_ dis la vérité ?" 

Ils se fixèrent pendant un petit moment. Voldemort déclara finalement : "Lucius Malfoy." 

" _Tout le monde_ sait _ça_." 

"Bah, tout le monde c’est que Dumbledore est de _ton_ côté." 

Harry renifla et se réintéressa au bol de noix, commençant à chercher les amandes. "Okay. Severus Rogue, _ex_ -Mangemort. Vous pensez quoi de _celui-là_ ?" 

"Conneries. Rogue est de notre côté." 

"Nan, il est du _nôtre_." 

"Écoute Harry, "Rogue est de _notre_ côté. _Et_ il a le plus beau cul qui existe entre Torquay et les Shetlands." 

"Rogue est un immonde bâtard. Et c’est un espion depuis une éternité." 

"Je sais ça. Et immonde ou pas, il a un fessier absolument hallucinant. Il espionne pour _nous_ , toutefois." 

"Non, il espionne pour _nous_." Harry fit craquer ses articulations. 

"Alors comment je sais que tu as été attrapé à jouer à Déshabille-toi, Action ou Vérité avec Drago Malefoy dans la Tour d’Astronomie l’année dernière ?" 

Harry déglutit. "Euh... Lucius?" 

Voldemort balaya l’idée d’un geste de la main. "Pitié. Comme s’il aurait le cran de me parler de quelque chose comme _ça_. Son précieux petit héritier te faisant de choses cochonnes à _toi_ ?" 

La voix fêlé, Harry répliqua violemment "Eh bien, si Rogue espionne pour vous, pourquoi nous a-t-il dit qu’il vous avait attrapé à jouer à Trouve le Serpent avec Queudver dans le cimetière ?" 

Voldemort devint encore plus pâle que d’habitude. "C’est une rumeur vicieuse. J’avais été forcé. C’étaient les années septante." 

"Hah! C’était le _mois dernier_ !" Harry leva un doigt triomphant au visage de Voldemort. 

"Bon, d’accord, s’il n’espionne pas pour vous et qu’il n’espionne pas pour nous, alors de quel côté est Severus ? " 

Ils se regardèrent l’un l’autre. Après un long moment, ils déclarèrent : "Son propre côté." 

"Merdum," marmonna Voldemort, s’effondrant sur le bar. "J’vais devoir me contenter de Queudver, je suppose." Il fit la grimace. 

"Yep. À qui le dites-vous," répondit Harry, s’effondrant à son tour. 

* * *

Harry observa Voldemort finir son Zombie. Il leva un doigt long et pâle. "Oh, barman?" 

Le barman aigri, toujours aussi renfrogné, s’approcha en traînant des pieds. Il essuyait un verre. "Vous en avez pas eu assez ?" 

"J’ai à peine commencé." 

"Vous en avez eu quatre. Un seul suffit généralement à bourrer n’importe qui." 

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas n’importe qui, n’est-ce pas ?" Voldemort souleva un sourcil. Il tapota sur le comptoir. "Un autre Zombie, et ne lésinez pas sur le rhum." 

Le barman le fixa un instant, puis prit une profonde inspiration. "Monsieur, j’ai bien peur que vous n’aillez excédé notre limite. Je ne peux plus vous servir d’alco..." 

" _Impero_!" 

Le barman se raidit. Un voile passa sur ses yeux et son air renfrogné se transforma en un sourire idiot. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, qui rangeait sa baguette. "Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ?" 

"Un autre Mai Tai, et son Zombie pour mon ami." 

"Oui, Maître." Le barman lui fit un sourire encore plus idiot et s’en alla préparer les cocktails en sautillant. 

Harry posa le Mai Tai qu’il venait de finir sur le bar alors que Voldemort le regardait d’un air atterré. "Bien joué, Potter. Je suis impressionné!" 

"C’était rien du tout." 

"As-tu déjà pensé à changer de côté ?" 

Harry renifla. "Euh, non. Et vous?" 

"Pitié. Vous autres ne savez même pas surfer." 

"Mais c’est qu’il mordrait ?" grogna Harry, ignorant la douleur de son récent Sand Facial(2). Avec celui qu’il s’était déjà pris la veille, Harry était plutôt grincheux. 

"J’ai essayé." 

"C’était du bouche-à-bouche ! Et ne revenez pas là-dessus. Mon Dieu, si jamais ça se sait que j’ai eu vos lèvres sur les miennes... " geignit-il. 

"Potter?" 

"Quoi?" 

"Je n’ai pas de lèvres." 

Harry lui lança un regard de côté. Attrapant sa noix de coco pour aspirer ses glaçons qui fondaient, il marmonna : "Détail." 

Quelques instants plus tard, de nouvelles boissons atterrirent devant eux. Voldemort se jeta immédiatement sur leurs cerises. Harry tenta de récupérer la sienne. "Eh! Demandez d’abord!" 

"Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne demandent jamais la permission." Voldemort fourra la cerise en question dans sa bouche. Un instant plus tard, il recracha la queue nouée. 

"Comment est-ce que vous _faites_ ça ?" demanda Harry en la poussant avec la tige en plastique qui allait avec son cocktail. 

"Ça, ça aide." Voldemort tira la langue, qu’il avait étroite et fourchue. La seconde cerise suivit ; cette fois il la recracha nouée avec le fruit intact. "Tu peux t’incliner devant moi." 

"Dans vos rêves." Harry garda ses yeux fixés sur la cerise posée joyeusement sur la serviette. "J’parie que vous n’avez aucune peine à trouver des partenaires sexuels." 

Voldemort sourit largement. "Disons simplement que j’en manque rarement." 

"Purée. J’ai pas eu un seul rencard depuis que Drago a dit qu’il ne voulait pas être vu en public avec moi." 

"Je ne peux guère lui en vouloir. _Moi non plus_ , je ne veux pas être vu en public avec toi." 

Harry lui donna une tape sur le bras. "Eh!" 

"Quoi, c’est vrai. Est-ce que tu imagines ce que ça ferait à ma réputation ?" 

"Ça ne m’apporterait rien de bon non plus." 

"C’est bien ce que je disais." Voldemort chopa son cocktail et en bu la moitié d’un seul coup. Ses yeux se croisèrent. "Par les couilles de Salazar ! Il y’est pas allé de main morte." Regardant longuement dans son verre, il déclara d’un air songeur : "Presque aussi fort que la recette de Severus." 

"J’peux goûter?" 

"Seulement si je peux goûter du tien." 

Harry haussa les épaules. Il tendit sa noix de coco et pris le Zombie en échange. Pendant que Voldemort buvait une petite gorgée pour goûter, Harry prit une grande lampée du cocktail de l’homme au visage de serpent. Il recracha immédiatement tout sur le bar. "PAR L’ENFER, Y’A COMBIEN DE RHUM DANS CE TRUC ?" 

"Beaucoup." Voldemort prit une autre gorgée du Mai Tai. "Bah. Ce truc est fait pour les gremlins." Il rendit la noix de coco et récupéra son Zombie. Il en prit une longue gorgée avant de reposer le verre, un sourire satisfait affiché sur son visage pâle. "Parfait." 

Harry essuya le bord de son Mai Tai avec la manche de sa chemise et commença à porter la noix de coco à ses lèvres. Il s’arrêta. "Est-ce que vous avez craché dedans?" 

Voldemort renifla. "Non. La puberté est loin derrière moi, merci bien. " 

"Eh! Pareil pour moi. Comme si ça allait vous empêcher de cracher dans mon cocktail." 

"J’te demande pardon? Monsieur ‘J’ai-des-poils-sur-la-poitrine-si-si-vraiment-regardez’ ? " 

Harry rougit. "J’en ai. Je suis naturellement lisse, c’est tout." 

"Pour les trois prochaines années, peut-être." Voldemort termina son Zombie et fixa le fond de son verre. "Je peux toujours voir. C’est pas drôle." 

"Z’en voulez un autre?" 

"Fais-en un double." 

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange. "Au moins on sait que vous êtes _vraiment_ immortel, hein ?" 

Voldemort ricana. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry, manquant faire tomber ses lunettes. "T’es pas si chiant, en dehors du champ de bataille." 

"J’essaye pas vraiment de l’être." Harry termina son cinquième Mai Tai. Le bord de son champ de vision était un peu flou. Il leva tout de même un doigt et appela :, "Barman! Deux doubles!" 

"Tout de suite, Maître!" 

Harry sourit. "Je pense que je vais le laisser comme ça. Ça rend les choses plus faciles." 

"Au moins tu n’auras pas à lui montrer tes plans pour ce soir." 

Harry grogna. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. "La ferme." 

* * *

Harry retomba sur son tabouret, gloussant toujours, un bras posé autour du cou de Voldemort. "J’en reviens toujours pas que tu aies fait ça !" 

"Quoi?" Un large sourire accroché à ses lèvres inexistantes, Voldemort se redressa sur son siège et leva un doigt pour commander de nouveaux cocktails. "J’ai rien fait du tout." 

"Tu as fait chanter à tous les serpents du zoo 'Je suis Henry le Huitième, je le suis, je le suis'! les lézards. Je ne savais même pas qu’on pouvait parler aux lézards." 

Voldemort balaya les paroles de Harry d’un geste de la main. "Ce n’est qu’une question de dialecte. " Une pause. "J’ai parlé à une tortue, une fois." 

"Vraiment? C’était comment?" 

"Ça prenait beaucoup de temps." 

"Sans blague." Harry releva la tête pour voir le jeune barman autochtone s’approcher. Il soupira. "Est-ce que je prends les devants et je lui jette le sort?" marmonna-t-il du coin de la bouche. 

"Puis-je?" 

"J’t’en prie. C’est plus ton domaine que le mien." 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient chacun un double cocktail et un bol de noix de macadamia, et un plateau de pupu venant du luau d’à côté posé entre eux. "Whaaa," fit Harry, les yeux ronds. "T’es trop fort." 

Voldemort sourit. "Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi c’est moi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pas toi ?" 

"Je commence, oui." Harry attrapa sa cerise avant que Voldemort ne puisse la lui subtiliser et la fourra dans sa bouche. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Eh, j’peux te poser une question?" 

"Quoi?" 

"Euh, eh bien, tu sais, t’as tué mon père et ma mère.." 

"Oui..." 

"Pourquoi?" 

"Hmm." Voldemort sirota son verre. Il prit une crevette du plateau de pupu et la mâchouilla en réfléchissant. "Pourquoi je les ai tués ou pourquoi je les ai tués les deux ?" 

"Les deux. Les deux questions, je veux dire." 

Voldemort haussa les épaules. "Ça fait partie du job, Harry. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres font ce genre de choses. J’aurais bien laissé ta mère partir, mais il a fallu qu’elle soit brave et se sacrifie et... oh, c’était juste un désordre du tonnerre." Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose. 

"Quoi?" 

"Pardon." 

Harry haussa un sourcil. "O-kay. Ça fait une éternité que c’est arrivé, et c’est seulement _maintenant_ que tu t’excuse." 

"C’est pas comme si on avait déjà passé des vacances ensemble avant. La dernière fois que j’ai pris des vacances, tu n’étais pas encore né ! " Voldemort lança un regard blessé à Harry. Il fourra une autre crevette dans sa bouche. "C’est pas facile, tu sais, d’être le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J’ai souvent eu envie de me détendre mais non, il y a toujours quelqu’un à tuer, quelqu’un d’autre à torturer, une interrogation brutale à mener direct derrière. Je ne peux compter que sur mes espions, et si l’un d’eux fait une connerie, alors tout s’effondre et devine à qui c’est de tout recommencer depuis le début ?" 

"Tu pourrais démissionner." 

Voldemort lui lança un regard bizarre et se pencha sur lui. "Comment ? C’est tout ce que je sais faire." 

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je sais pas. T’as qu’à simplement dire ‘Je démissionne’. Tu pourrais retourner en Australie. Apparemment ça t’avait bien plu." 

Voldemort sourit. "C’est vrai." 

"Y’a plein de serpents là-bas, pas vrai ?" 

"Des millions." Un air pensif passa sur le visage légèrement rougi par l’alcool de Voldemort. Il secoua la tête. "Nan, nan, faudra bien payer les factures d’une manière ou d’une autre." 

"T’as des factures?" 

Voldemort haussa les épaules. Il avait l’air un peu embarrassé. "Se donner en permanence un air inquiétant, c’est pas donné. T’as jeté un œil au prix des robes intimidantes, récemment ? C’est scandaleux." 

"C’est une excuse stupide." Harry se pencha à son tour sur le plateau de pupu. "Écoute, si tout ça t’ennuie tellement, pourquoi ne pas simplement passer le flambeau à quelqu’un d’autre ?" 

"Harry... Potter..." Voldemort soupira et sirota son Zombie. "Regarde ça de mon point de vue. Je suis le descendant d’un sorcier maléfique, je parle aux serpents, je suis trop classe en noir et j’ai un appétit insatiable pour le pouvoir qui ne pourra être apaisé que quand j’aurai le monde entre mes mains. Avec cette sorte de CV, il n’y a pas grand chose d’autre que je _puisse_ faire." 

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur. "J’suppose que t’as raison," marmonna-t-il. Il mordit dans un bâtonnet d’ananas. Proposant le reste du bâtonnet à Voldemort, il déclara tout en mâchant, "Ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi t’as tué mes parents." 

Voldemort reposa son cocktail. Il avait l’air un peu embarrassé. "J’ai pas envie d’en parler." 

"Pourquoi pas?" Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent suspicieusement. 

"Parce que... ah... Harry," Voldemort posa une main sur l’épaule du jeune homme. "Ecoute-moi bien et comprend qu’on fait tous des erreurs, parfois. " 

Harry souleva un sourcil. "Ça a intérêt à être une bonne raison." 

Voldemort prit un air innocent. "Ah...Je me suis trompé de numéro de maison." Il reprit son verre et descendit la fin de son cocktail. Levant les yeux au ciel, il ajouta : "Belle nuit, n’est-ce pas ?" 

"Euh..." 

"Un peu humide." 

"Tu as fait _quoi_?" 

"Eh bien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tes parents étaient au numéro quarante-deux, je devais tuer les Harry et James Potter du numéro soixante-deux, mais l’écriture de Queudver..." il secoua la tête, "c’est atroce, vraiment complètement illisible." Il regarda Harry, un air vraiment désolé affiché sur son visage serpentin. "Si ça peut te consoler, la semaine suivante, ils sont tous les deux tombés dans une bouche d’égout et en sont morts." 

Harry le regarda fixement. Ses yeux commencèrent à le picoter. "Tu veux dire que tu as tué mes parents et fait de ma vie un véritable enfer parce que Queudver ne sait pas utiliser une plume." 

Voldemort haussa les épaules. "C’était une simple erreur." 

"Par l’Enfer." Harry prit son cocktail et le finit. Agitant sa noix de coco, il cria : "Barman! Amenez-moi un Zombie!" Il jeta à Voldemort un regard de côté. "Je ne t’adresserai plus jamais la parole." 

* * *

Harry grogna. Ses lunettes n’étaient pas devenues assez opaques malgré un sort, mais il faut préciser que entre payer douze dollars pour un taxi, et traîner sa carcasse juste à l’extérieur du bar, il avait choisi la moins intelligente des options. 

"Je peux vous apporter quelque chose, Maître?" demanda le barman aigre. Harry pouvait à peine distinguer sa silhouette dans le soleil de midi. 

"Les poils de ce chien me chatouillent," marmonna Harry. Il se passa la main su le visage. "Où est Vol?" 

"Je l’ignore, Maître." 

Harry renifla. Le mouvement provoqua une douleur à travers tout son crâne "Quel est l’intérêt d’avoir un esclave s’il ne sait rien ?" marmonna-t-il. "Va raser le chien." 

"Oui, Maître." 

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Voldemort tout sourire apparut à côté de lui. "Bonjour!" 

"Dégage." 

Voldemort souleva un sourcil. "C’est ce qui arrive quand un mortel boit sept Zombies." 

"Je croyais que je ne vous parlais plus," grogna Harry en essayant de se redresser. Il n’y parvint pas. Il resta là, avachi, les bras reposant sur le paillasson en roseau tressé à l’entrée du bar.

"Je crois que tu y as renoncé après ton troisième Zombie. Tu as commencé à parler des fesses de ton parrain et d’une cuve de glace au chocolat. J’essaie de ne pas trop m’en souvenir." 

Harry gémit. "Oh, mon Dieu, pas ça. C’était juste un rêve, je le jure." 

"Mais oui, et je serais ravi de diriger un petit coin de la Belgique." Voldemort se retourna et appuya ses coudes sur le bar. Observant le paysage, il soupira. "Dernier jour." 

"Gneuh ?" 

"Je vais devoir Transplaner demain. Du boulot à faire, des Survivants à tuer, ce genre de choses." 

"Ça, je crois que le barman l’a fait pour vous." 

Voldemort roula les yeux au plafond. Sortant sa baguette, il tapa la tête de Harry. Le trou noir qui s’y était formé la veille disparut dans un petit _pop_ et sa cervelle se remit en place. Harry loucha dans la lumière du soleil. "Merci," marmonna-t-il. 

"Ce fut un plaisir." 

Avec un faible soupir, Harry appuya son menton dans le creux de ses mains. "On est pas vraiment _obligés_ de rentrer demain, hein ?" 

"Moi je le suis. Ça a l’air un peu idiot si toi tu es toujours ici." 

"Hmm." 

Voldemort le regarda. "T’as des projets pour aujourd’hui?" 

Harry secoua la tête. "Nan. J’ai même pas pu faire la moitié de ce que je voulais faire. Je crois que j’ai passé la semaine à me bourrer avec vous." 

"Hmm. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J’avais moi-même espéré passer plus de temps sur les vagues." Voldemort cligna des yeux. "Je n’ai pas été à une seule beach party." 

"C’est parce que vous êtes un ivrogne." 

"Eh bien oui, ce n’est pas faux." 

Harry renifla. "Vous savez, j’ai acheté deux cents capotes et j’ai pas couché une seule fois. " 

"Étant donné que tu as passé ton temps à te siffler des Mai Tai au lieu de draguer, je ne suis pas surpris. Tu as encore le temps, cependant." 

"Euh. Nan. Trop de boulot." 

"Allez, viens." Voldemort tendit la main à Harry qui s’en saisit faiblement. 

Avec un grognement, Harry se tourna vers la façade de l’hôtel. Le bâtiment les dominait de ses quinze étages. "Cet endroit va me manquer." Il jeta un coup d’œil à Voldemort. "Vol ?" 

"Quoi?" 

"Si on est les deux vivant, l’an prochain à la même période, ça te dit qu’on refasse ça ?" 

Un sourire méchant apparu sur le visage de Voldemort. "On a un rendez-vous." 

"Beurk!" Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur le bar. "Mon Dieu. Tuez-moi tout de suite." 

"Désolé, je suis encore en vacances. Demande-moi demain une fois rentré." 

"Sale paresseux." Il regarda Voldemort avec colère. "C’est de votre faute si j’ai pas eu de sexe. Maintenant je vais devoir me trimballer ces saloperie de Durex à la maison. Ils me serviront à rien là-bas." 

Voldemort ricana. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de Harry. "Tu sais, je suis dans la suite royale. Ça fait partie de mon train de vie scandaleux." 

Harry cligna des yeux. "Euh..." 

"Il y a plein de place si tu veux m’y rejoindre." 

"Hum..." 

"Maître?" 

Harry tourna la tête. Derrière lui, il trouva le barman aigre tout sourire. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit chien nu. Le chien regarda Harry avec une expression des plus pathétiques. 

"Ahh..." fit Harry, la mâchoire tombante. 

"Est-ce que vous vouliez aussi les poils ?" demanda le barman avec un sourire stupide. 

Harry le fixa un moment, pus se retourna vers Voldemort. "Votre offre est toujours valable?" 

* * *

"Oh, mon Dieu! Oui! Juste là! T’es génial !" 

Voldemort lança un sourire libertin à Harry. "Tu avais sous-estimé mon talent, n’est-ce pas, Potter ?" 

"Tais-toi et vas-y ! Ils vont bouger !" 

"Très bien. Bombes larguées." Voldemort lança le préservatif empli d’eau dans l’air. Harry et lui se penchèrent par-dessus la balustrade du balcon, des jumelles pressées contre leurs yeux, et regardèrent l’objet rouge tomber sur un groupe de touristes américains qui sortaient de leur bus. Il atteint un grand gringalet avec un chapeau de Panama et des chaussettes noires dans ses sandales, et explosa. 

"YES!" Harry agita ses jumelles en sautillant. Il se pencha sur la balustrade autant qu’il osait et cria : "ON REPREND LES COLONIES, UN DUREX A LA FOIS !" 

Voldemort ricana. Il colla au bout du tuyau qu’il avait fait apparaître un autre préservatif et ouvrit le robinet. "Il nous en reste combien ?" 

"Je crois qu’il ne reste plus que les parfumés après celui-là. Ça en fait quoi, vingt ou trente ?" 

"Dis donc, quelle ambition ! 

Harry lança un regard noir à Voldemort. "Tu n’es pas le seul ici avec des qualités de Serpentard, vieux." 

Voldemort haussa les épaules. "Ça ressemble à un doux rêve pour moi, c’est tout." 

"Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne comptais pas en _donner_ quelques-uns ?" Harry regarda la station balnéaire. "Tu crois qu’on arrive à atteindre le bar depuis cette fenêtre ?" 

"Essayerais-tu de mettre de l’eau dans ton vin ?" 

Harry renifla. "Non. Je voulais juste voir l’expression sur la tête de ce type." Il porta à nouveau ses jumelles à ses yeux et se tordit le cou pour observer l’océan. Un petit drapeau jaune avec un cercle noir au milieu flottait au sommet d’un poteau. Il n’y avait pas un seul surfer dans l’eau. "Heee, regarde ! Le Meatball(3)." 

"Tu plaisantes ?" Voldemort chipa les jumelles des mains de Harry et l’étrangla presque avec la sangle. "Merdum." 

"Gahh... gak... gaakh!" répondit Harry, agitant un bras et parvenant tant bien que mal à donner un coup sur le dos de Voldemort. 

"Quoi?" Voldemort releva les yeux. "Oh. Désolé." Il rendit les jumelles au jeune homme qui s’effondra contre la balustrade. 

"Merci," croassa-t-il, haletant. Il reprit son souffle et releva les yeux. "Ce truc est plein?" 

"Presque." Une des pointes de la langue de Voldemort sortit du coin de sa bouche alors qu’il arrêtait le robinet et faisait un nœud au Durex. Hissant la chose à deux mains, il regarda en bas d’un ai pensif. "Que faire?" songea-t-il. "Que faire?" 

Harry se pencha au-dessus du balcon. "Un autre bus de touristes arrive..." 

Quelque chose le frappa dans le dos dans un _shlop_ humide ! Ses jumelles échappèrent de ses mains. "EH!" cria Harry. Sa chemise trempée lui collait au corps, ses cheveux et son short dégoulinaient et ses tongs couinaient quand il marchait. "Pourquoi t’as fait _ça_?" 

"Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C’est le genre de choses que je fais." 

Harry roula des yeux. "Mon Dieu. Passe-moi une autre chemise, veux-tu ? Andouille" 

Voldemort ricana. Harry releva les yeux pour réaliser qu’on l’observait. Un long doigt pâle et fin était posé sur la joue de Voldemort. 

"Quoi?" demanda Harry. 

"Rien, rien. Continue." 

Harry le fusilla du regard. "Continuer quoi ? À enlever mes vêtements pour qu’ils puissent sécher ?" 

Voldemort ne répondit rien. D’une manière désinvolte, il se saisit d’un des préservatifs parfumés qui se trouvaient sur la table. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur l’emballage. "J’ai toujours aimé la cerise." 

Harry avala sa salive avec un _glup_. "Euh..." 

"Allez, Harry. Tu sais ce que je répondrais à ça." 

Harry soupira. "Tu es le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C’est ce que tu fais. Seigneur," marmonna-t-il en retirant sa chemise trempée. Il s’arrêta assez longtemps pour fusiller Voldemort du regard… "T’as intérêt à me laisser être dessus au moins une fois." 

* * *

Le soleil couchant projetait de longues ombres sur la station balnéaire. Dans le lointain, la musique hula et le bruit des touristes remplissaient l’air de la même façon que tous les soirs. Inattentif au bruit, Harry entra dans le bar en chancelant. Il s’appuya au bar, haletant, se demandant pourquoi l’étiquette de son t-shirt lui chatouillait la gorge. Il leva un doigt. "Un de chaque. Des doubles." 

Le barman aigri pencha la tête. "Vous allez bien, Maître?" 

"Yep, jamais été mieux." 

"Où se trouve l’ami du Maître?" 

"Il s’est enfin endormi." Harry s’effondra sur un tabouret en grimaçant. "Dépêchez-vous, vous voulez bien? C’est à mon tour d’être dessus." 

Le barman regarda Harry en clignant des yeux. À ses pieds, un chien nu alla se cacher dans l’ombre. 

* * *

Harry s’agita. Il ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre immense. Des noix de coco vides et des verres à cocktails couvraient tous les meubles. Un bras mou était posé sur ses hanches. Avec un sourire, il se tourna et embrassa un nez plat. " _Aloha kakahiaka_ , toi." 

Voldemort grogna. "Salazar, ma tête." Il enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de Harry. "Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé la nuit dernière?" 

"Je crois que c’est le troisième orgasme hurlant qui a fait ça." 

Voldemort releva la tête. Il cligna des yeux injectés de sang, encore plus rouges qu’en temps normal. "Je n’ai jamais bu d’Orgasme Hurlant. C’est le cocktail de Severus." 

Harry ricana. "Disons simplement qu’il n’y avait aucun barman impliqué." 

Voldemort le fixa un moment, puis laissa tomber sa tête avec un gémissement. "Je te ferai souffrir pour ça, Potter." 

"Pas ma faute." 

"Ça l’est si je le dis. Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres..." 

"... c’est ce que tu fais," termina Harry avec lui. Il roula des yeux et s’extirpa du lit, enroulant les draps autour de son corps comme une toge. Il s’étira et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. "Une petite idée de l’heure qu’il est?" 

Il y eut un bruissement et un grognement, puis un grognement plus fort. "On a manqué l’heure du check out. Une fois de plus, tu gâches mes plans diaboliques, Potter." 

Harry haussa les épaules. "Eh." Il commença à ramasser ses vêtements. "Si l’heure du check out est passée et que tu es toujours au lit, ça veut dire que tu es toujours en vacances ?" 

"Non, Ça veut dire que je dois soixante Gallions de plus. Certains doivent toujours retourner travailler." 

"Oh. Ça veut dire qu’on est de nouveau ennemis ?" 

"Quelque chose comme ça." 

"Oh, bien." Harry termina d’enfiler sa chemise. Il marcha sur une de ses tongs. "Bon ben voilà. Toujours partant pour l’année prochaine?" 

"Si cette foutue gueule de bois ne s’en va pas, je risque de ne pas _bouger d’ici_ avant l’an prochain. Soigne-moi, tu veux ?" 

Harry sourit. "Désolé, Vol. Tu as dit toi-même qu’on était de nouveau ennemis." Il trottina jusqu’au lit et déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Voldemort. "À l’année prochaine." 

"Attends..." 

Mais Harry avait déjà trottiné jusqu’à la porte. Il eut un sourire pour lui-même, ne se sentant qu’un tout petit peu coupable en entendant résonner dans le couloir les hurlements de Voldemort : "Potter! POTTER! Reviens ici à cet INSTANT! Oh, ta souffrance deviendra _légende_!" 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Gremlin : Jeune non-surfeur  
> (2)Sand Facial : « sable facial», le résultat de s’être pris un rouleau et d’avoir été traîné sur la plage, le visage dans le sable  
> (3)Meatball : le drapeau jaune avec un cercle noir au centre qui signifie « interdiction de surfer »


End file.
